The Ensuing Peace
by Danger2Granger
Summary: The battle at Hogwarts has ended and our main characters return to the Burrow. Everything is different now and how will these changes effect the Ron, Harry and Hermione trio? Love is in the air, and friendships are morphing. Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione fluff
1. Chapter 1

Because Harry and Hermione had nowhere to stay, they were welcomed into the Weasely home. It was 7 days after the final battle at Hogwarts and everyone was preparing for the funeral of Fred. Hermione and Harry helped when they could, but spent much of their time comforting Ron. Hermione empathized with him as best as she could, and Harry knew just how it felt to lose some one dear. Though the relief of the war being over was uplifting, the Weasely family was still wrought with grief over the loss of Fred, and other loved ones in the battle.

Ron and Hermione's new type of relationship was progressively more evident each day. When they had first arrived at the Burrow things were as they had always been with Ron, Harry and Hermione choosing to spend their time together in a trio. The following day Harry awoke to an empty room and in surprise he rose to look for Ron, who never gets up first, at least not without waking Harry. When he could not find Ron anywhere downstairs, he climbed the stairs to Ginny's room, where he heard soft whispers beyond the door. He silently cracked the door and peered in to see Ron and Hermione still clad in their pajamas, sitting close to each other on Hermione's little bed, holding hands and having a quiet conversation. Harry saw a tear on Ron's cheek and felt embarrassed when he saw Hermione stroke it away with her thumb and press her lips to its place. After seeing Ron gather Hermione in his arms, Harry decided it was not the time for him to reveal himself and he crept away, leaving them in privacy.

Feeling oddly dejected, Harry slowly descended the stairs, sighing as he went. He reached the foyer and found Ginny there, looking much the way he did. Upon seeing Harry, Ginny started, then relaxed and attempted a smile.

"If you're looking for Ron he is up in my room. He came in to speak with Hermione and I felt I should leave them alone…" she trailed off. Harry said nothing, but pulled Ginny against him, holding her in an embrace. Ginny responded quickly, grateful for the comfort he offered. They stood that way for a while, and no words were exchanged. They didn't need to speak because all was understood.

From that day forward, the Harry, Hermione and Ron trio was frequently split up into Ron and Hermione, and Harry and Ginny couplings. Sometimes all four of them spent time together. The days were somber, but not oppressing in their sadness. There was finally peace.

So on the 7th day everyone was lending a hand to help with the funeral. After all the food was ready and everyone had their best clothes on, they went outside to where Fred would be buried. Many people came to give their condolences, but the absence of others lost in the war was certainly felt. The service was aimed to celebrate the happy life of Fred, but here and there the grief of losing him took over and his family wept. George gave a speech, mixed with jokes and expressed agony. The loss was deep. After the funeral the family and guests made their way into the Burrow, wiping their tears away and taking deep breaths. Fred was gone, but he was still with them in their hearts, and everyone tried to evoke that cheer that Fred always managed to create in a room. They chattered about all kinds of subjects while munching on the refreshments. At the end of the day a toast was made to Fred's life, and everyone drank to him. Harry was sitting next to Ron, and he threw an arm over his friend's shoulders and gave him a firm squeeze. Ron responded by clanging his pint of butter beer against Harry's and saying, "Cheers, mate." They drained their pints together and Harry choked on the last gulp, causing him to sputter and cough. Ron slapped his back repeatedly and they both broke into a fit of laughter as Harry continued coughing and struggling.

"Harry, raise your arm above your head," came Hermione's amused voice in front of him. The boys looked at her with grins on their faces and saw Ginny beside her, moving toward Harry. She was giggling too as she took Harry's arm and pulled it above his head. In a moment Harry's choking subsided and he thanked Hermione, everyone still smiling. The girls sat down, Hermione next to Ron and Ginny by Harry. They were all so glad to be together and safe, at last. They spent the evening reminiscing about the joys Fred had brought into their lives, and finding closure.

The next day Harry woke up to the sound of whispers. He rolled over to see Ron laying in bed and Hermione sitting on the edge of the bed facing Ron, holding his hand and stroking his hair. It reminded Harry of the time that Ron had almost died from the poisoned Mead and Hermione tended him in the hospital. They quieted their whispers when they heard Harry stir. Harry sat up and asked in a rough voice what time it was. Hermione stood up and apologized for waking Harry. His response was to waive his hand dismissively and he grunted, "No problem-don't mind it" and Hermione returned to Ron, and Harry heard a kiss and Hermione quietly said, "See you downstairs" and walked from the room, glancing at Harry and saying, "See you downstairs," to him as well before leaving. Harry yawned and stretched and rolled to face his friend. Ron was lying on his side, propping himself up with his elbow and looking at Harry. After looking at each other in silence for a moment, they both grinned and Harry chuckled, "Going well with Hermione, eh?" Ron's smile widened and he shrugged. Harry rose and left with a parting grin, heading to the toilet to clean his teeth. When he was finished he ran into Ron at the door, coming in to do the same thing. He said, "Downstairs?" and Ron nodded and let Harry pass through the door. Harry bounded down the stairs, feeling hungrier than usual. Everyone except Ron was already seated at the breakfast table. Harry took the empty seat next to Ginny, across from Hermione. They both said, "Good morning" and he politely answered the same. A few moments later Ron joined them, giving Hermione a peck on the cheek before sitting down next her. Harry was already stuffing his face and Ron complained that he might not get enough food and quickly grabbed 6 sausages before they were taken. Halfway through the meal Ginny suggested that they all go for a picnic later. She said she knew a nice spot they could all get to by broom. Hermione seemed hesitant about the broom part, but Ron said, "Oi Hermione, you can ride on mythical flying beasts and fight in battles to the death, but you can't fly to a picnic on a broom?" Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but Harry interrupted saying, "She could just ride on your broom, Ron, she's done it before, hasn't she?" This quieted both of them and Ginny beamed. They would go on the picnic.

Around noon they were all outside mounting the brooms. Hermione had used an undetectable extension charm on a tiny basket to hold their entire picnic lunch and looped it on the end of Ron's broom. Harry and Ginny were already hovering in the air when Hermione was gingerly climbing onto Ron's broom and then placing her hands on his waist. They started off slow, so as to keep Hermione from screaming, and after picking up speed, they still remained close to the ground. Since playing Quiditch, Ron's flying had improved, but was still scary enough to make Hermione squeal and wrap her arms and legs around a laughing Ron in a death grip. Harry and Ginny were watching with mirth as Ron purposefully let his broom dip hazardously close to the ground now and then, making Hermione hold him closer. Suddenly, Ginny rammed her broom against Harry's saying, "Can't catch me!" before zooming away. Harry accepted the challenge and zoomed after her.

"Hey wait!" Ron hollered while accelerating despite the shrieking girl squeezing the breath out of him. Harry and Ginny were specks in the distance in no time, and Ron descended the skies slowly, landing gently. Hermione slowly unwound her limbs from Ron's torso and shakily stepped from the broom.

"Well, they lost us" Ron said, tossing his broom down. Hermione was still anxious from the broom ride, and Ron couldn't resist poking a little fun at her about it. She had plenty of comebacks, and they kept up a lively banter until without warning, Ron interrupted Hermione in one of her retorts by covering her mouth with his. She was so surprised she froze, but Ron's warm and forceful lips soon melted her and made her respond. It was their first kiss since the war, and they discovered that this kiss was just as exciting as the first, and this time there was no Harry to chime in and make them stop. Ron's arms held her close to him; he had one arm wound around her waist and the other around her shoulders with his hand tangled in her thick hair, holding the back of her head. His mouth felt so hot, yet she shivered when his tongue pushed into her mouth and touched hers. She tentatively licked back, feeling self conscious about her lack of experience. Ron quickly made her forget these thoughts, indeed, she soon couldn't think at all. His lips were pressed against hers with such force it all but took her breath away, while the dance of their tongues made her body fill with heat and her senses were all dizzied. She was only aware of the puffs of air coming through Ron's nose, mixing with her breath as they were too occupied with their mouths to breathe properly. His breath smelled sweet and tangy and appealing to her, and the drag of his chin stubble scratched her chin and around her lips in his haste to explore her further. She sagged in his arms and softly moaned into his mouth in complete surrender.

Ron on the other hand, was completely intoxicated by Hermione's beautiful face and hadn't been able to resist kissing her. He eagerly sought her mouth with his, and felt pure delight when her soft lips not only accepted him, but also responded to him. He wanted to feel all of her body against his and he pulled her as close as he could. The soft scent of her perfume made him hungry for more and he plunged his tongue through her parted lips. He almost smiled in his kiss when his usually fierce Hermione was suddenly shy at the prospect of a French kiss. He deepened the kiss then, and he was aware of her soft little body pressed against his larger one, and the yielding warmth of her in his arms. He felt like he could never get enough of her, she was so perfect, so wonderful, smelled so good, tasted like heaven, and the thundering beat coming from her chest told him that she was enjoying this, too. He shuddered when he heard and felt her soft moan into his mouth, and he held her tighter, as she seemed to relax in his arms. Finally, he broke the kiss, but only just barely, as he kept his lips hovering just above hers. She was panting heavily and her eyes reluctantly fluttered open to gaze into Ron's.

"I love you, Hermione" Ron whispered against her wet and puffy lips. Hermione barely let him finish before blurting, "Oh, Ron! I love you, too!" and she smashed her lips to his once again, this time herself burning with passion. His response was equally as excited, and he lifted her off her feet and spun her around. When he set her down again, she had both her hands on his head, running her fingers through his ginger locks and pulling his mouth closer. They were gasping for air and being rough and aggressive, pushing harder and harder until it was almost painful. Next thing they knew they we lying in the grass, tangled up together. They wrestled with their bodies and their tongues at the same time, giving way entirely to their passion. Their was a dewiness in both their eyes, and Ron said without breaking the kiss, "Hermione –I want - to be - with you – forever" Hermione gasped beneath him and could only manage, "Ronald" as she began to cry. Triumph and jubilation washed over Ron. Hermione loved him, and she was not rejecting him at all. Despite the pain and suffering of the past year and even the recent loss of his brother, Ron could still feel joy. He felt he had never been as happy as he was right now. She was kissing him, as fiercely as he was kissing her, and he could feel her passion in the way her heart was pounding hard and fast, her breathing was ragged and she was crying with joy. His confidence swelled and he took hold of one of her thighs and threw it over his hip. His heart was in his throat as he ran his hand slowly toward her knee, and then back up her thigh. He rested his hand on her hip, and his thumb extended over her pelvic bone. Hermione was almost delirious. His caresses were simply intoxicating. She couldn't believe that after all these years of tension and stress and fear, she was here in the grass with Ron, and he was kissing her and telling her that he loved her and wanted to be with her forever. She felt the tears squeezing out of her eyes and trickling down her temples and onto her ears. Ron's body above hers was so precious to her, and she clutched him desperately. Ron wanted more, he wanted to kiss every part of her. He knew that he should hold back out of respect for Hermione, and he was also a little nervous when he thought about…well, _that._ However, he couldn't resist kissing her neck. He broke away from her lips and moved across her jaw down to her fragrant neck. As he nuzzled and kissed the tender flesh there, he heard Hermione's labored breathing pick up speed. The hand on her hip slipped and his thumb nudged the sensitive area at the very top of her inner thigh and she squealed and wiggled beneath him.

"I'm sorry!" Ron said quickly, "Sorry, that was an accident!" Hermione looked into his eyes and calmed down.

"It's…" Hermione said, "It's okay. I just don't want to get…carried away." She cringed, knowing that she probably ruined the moment. But Ron just nodded and smiled, sitting up.

"Come here," Ron said, helping her sit up with him. He gently took her face into his hands and laid the softest kiss on her lips. Then he kissed her nose and both cheeks. Hermione nudged his nose with hers, and put her forehead against his. They looked into each other's eyes and just smiled.

"Hello! There is a war going on!"

Ron and Hermione's heads whipped to see Harry and Ginny hovering on their brooms just above them.

"Oi if that didn't work when there really was a war going on, why would that work now?" Ron said to Harry. Harry shrugged. Hermione's face was a deep scarlet.

"How long have you two been here?" Hermione demanded.

"Just for a few seconds…" Ginny looked sheepish. Harry, always the polite one, came to the rescue saying, "Don't worry, we really did just arrive."

Hermione sighed in relief. Ron stood up quickly.

"And just where were you two this whole time?" Ron snapped. He didn't like the way Harry looked at his little sister sometimes. It was Ginny's turn to flush. Harry was slightly calmer and produced the excuse that they had circled back to look for Ron and Hermione and simply took too long to find them. Ron seemed satisfied with the answer because he nodded and started unpacking the picnic basket.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Harry awoke to Hermione's face inches from his. As he gasped, Hermione clapped her hand over his mouth and put her index finger to her lips, mouthing, "Shhh" and jerked her head in the direction of Ron's bed. Perplexed, Harry sat up and moved her hand to whisper, "What is it?"

"Harry, Ginny asked me to come and get you," Hermione whispered back. Her expression was troubled, with her eyebrows slanting in worry. She said, "I think she is grieving her brother. I tried to comfort her, but she said she wants to be with you."

Harry didn't need to hear anymore, he was already out of his bed, searching for his robe in the dark. When he failed to find it, he left anyway, his chest bare. He turned back to Hermione and gestured to say, "Are you coming?" and Hermione shrunk back into the room, shaking her head and waiving her hands, mouthing, "You go, I'll just wait here." Harry hesitated a moment, then turned on his heel and hurried for the stairs. When he reached Ginny's room, it was dark, with a dim corner where Ginny had lit a candle. She sat by the candle on her little bed, her knees drawn up and her face hiding behind them. Harry quietly closed the door behind him and walked over to Ginny's bed, gently settling down next to her. She jumped a bit when his hand touched her back, and her tear streaked face emerged to see who it was. When she saw it was Harry, she relaxed and straightened her legs, slowly.

"Ginny," Harry murmured.

Ginny moved her lips to speak, but nothing came out. After trying one more time, her face twisted and flushed and she threw herself into Harry's waiting arms and burst into loud sobs. Her cries were muffled against Harry's chest, and he shifted her so that she was in his lap. He held her close and said nothing. He felt it was best to let her cry if that was what she needed. She wept for a while, her body shaking and her tears streaming down Harry's bare skin and catching now and then on his chest hair. He stroked her hair and her back patiently, kissing her head from time to time. After a while the storm of tears passed, and Ginny was taking deep, shuddering breaths. When she fell silent, Harry whispered, "Feeling better?"

"I just…have been holding it in now for so long," Ginny sniffled, "He's really gone, Harry."

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered. He meant it. He was sorry Fred was gone, and part of him felt extremely guilty because if he didn't exist, then maybe Fred would still be alive. It was a feeling Harry was accustomed to, and he knew that dwelling on such thoughts was silly, but just now he was reminded. Ginny nuzzled his neck and shivered. Harry held her in silence.

Meanwhile….

Hermione watched Harry leave the room and sighed. She felt so much sadness for Ginny and Ron…all the Weaselys really. The hardest part was knowing there was nothing she could do. She looked around the dark room and her eyes fell on Ron's sleeping form. She tip toed over to his bedside and peered into his face. It was peaceful and smooth. Looking at him like this made the desire to touch him almost irresistible. She lightly sat on the edge of the bed, watching Ron closely. Feeling like a thief, Hermione carefully laid down so that she was almost in his arms. Ron, in his sleep, stirred slightly and brought her closer. Hermione then felt awkward because she was on top of the blankets and Ron was under them. She tried to unwind his arm from around her enough to get under the blankets, but Ron flexed his arm and she couldn't move it. She tried harder and he woke up, sputtering and looking around frantically. Hermione blushed to the roots of her hair and covered his mouth before he woke anyone else in the house. When his eyes came into focus and he saw Hermione, he panted, "What? How-where is Harry? Is something wrong?"

"Shhh," Hermione soothed, though she was completely embarrassed to be caught like this by Ron, "He isn't in here. He…" she searched for a good excuse, "He went out."

Ron's brow furrowed. "Went out?" Hermione bit her lip and Ron said, "Went out where?" Hermione looked down at her hands, offering no immediate answer. Ron bent closer to her face and then after reading it said, "Hermione, what is going on?"

"Ron," Hermione started, "I was trying to comfort Ginny, but she wanted to see Harry." As she said this, she saw Ron's eyes widen and when he started to rise from bed she pulled him back down saying, "Ron! It's not like that! Sit down and listen-"

"What? And let him defile her in my own house?" Ron was resisting Hermione, but obviously not with all his might because he was still in the bed even though if he really wanted to he could overpower her and leave.

"No, Ron. Harry isn't going to do anything," Hermione flushed, "Like that." Ron looked at her quizzically and she went on, "She's upset about Fred, Ron. I'm sure she wouldn't be in the mood for anything…well…you know." Ron raised his eyebrows and looked away for a moment, then nodded slowly. After a few seconds he turned back to Hermione and said, "And what about you?"

"W-what about me?" Hermione squeaked.

"Yeah," Ron leaned closer, a wicked look on his face, "Why are you here, like this?" He pointed to her sitting in his bed. When Hermione froze, Ron grinned, he enjoyed making her uncomfortable. How their roles had changed, suddenly Hermione felt slow witted and tactless, while Ron appeared to be the clever one. Sure, she had visited him in his room before, but that was always during the day, and she never attempted to get in with him. True, he had said he loved her that afternoon, but that wasn't an open invitation to take their relationship to the next physical level. She felt the blood rushing to her face up her neck and she gulped, "I uh…I was just cold and…"

"Get up." Ron commanded. Hermione's stomach lurched. He was kicking her out! She thought she was going to burst into tears from embarrassment and quickly leapt from her seat. As soon as she was standing, Ron lifted the blankets and said, "Come on in, then!" Hermione started, then her body flooded with relief. With a galloping heart removed her dressing gown and slippers and went to crawl in. She was wearing a little nightgown that was slightly out of her character, but with what had happened in the grass today, Hermione had felt like putting it on earlier. It draped loosely over her curves and had a sexy, lace trim. When Ron's eyes fell to her body, Hermione paused, gauging his reaction. When his jaw dropped Hermione felt a spark of something almost evil inside her. She had her power back.

"What is it?" Hermione purred, crawling in next to him. Ron gulped audibly and she thought she saw him blush in the dark.

"N-nothin'" His voice had lost all it's cunning edge. He was glued to the spot, and rigidly covered Hermione with his blanket after she had made herself comfortable at his side. They both lay there stiffly for some moments, not speaking. Hermione was mostly conscious of her skin touching Ron's, as he was not wearing a shirt and her night dress had thin straps and left most of her shoulders naked. They were lying on their backs, side by side, and the bed was so small that there wasn't the space to not be touching. Hermione held her breath as she slid her foot against Ron's ankle. She felt his foot tense as she rested the bottom of her foot on the top of his.

_This is silly, _Hermione thought, _just 12 hours ago we were making out in the grass and now we are so shy we can't even cuddle! _She decided that she would make the first move, if Ron was just going to lay there like a petrified rock. Hermione tentatively turned on her side so that she was facing Ron and rested her cheek on his shoulder. She took her left hand and placed it under the arm at his side, resting her fingertips on his wrist. Her right hand she splayed across his chest. She felt his quick heartbeats under her palm. When he still did nothing Hermione moved up and kissed his cheek, her heart pounding in fear that he wasn't in the mood for her affections. The kiss did it. Suddenly Ron was all over her, kissing and squeezing and groping. He rolled to his side and slid his arms under and around her, crushing her to him. His mouth was demanding and possessive and she gave in to him with a small sound of surprise and then pleasure.

Ron on the other hand, had felt cool as a cat when he put Hermione on the spot. However, he was definitely not expecting her to be dressed like a sex bomb and when he saw her take off her robe he felt his mouth fill with drool and he thought he was having a heart attack. The fact that this pretty little kitten crawled into bed next to _him_ made him feel like it was too good to be true. He didn't even know how to handle such a situation. He felt her warm body next to his and longed to take her into his arms and kiss her and touch her and take off that sexy nightgown and feel her and lick her and…and…and…

…and she was touching him! He held his breath as her soft breasts pressed against his arm at his side and she put one hand around his arm and the other on his chest. Her hands felt like they were made of fire, and the one on his chest was sending little bolts of excitement to his groin. Every nerve in his body was awake and screaming for him to pounce on the girl beside him, but he lay still because he was afraid that if he gave in to his desires, that he might frighten her off. Then he felt the warm wetness of her lips on his cheek, the hot air exhaling from her nose and everything snapped. He had to have her and he had to have her NOW. He heard her little squeal of surprise and then it shifted to what he assumed was pleasure as he dominated her with a deep and sensuous kiss. He wound his arms around her, reveling in the smoothness of her satin night dress, and held her firmly to him as he worked her mouth with his. He was fully aware of the way her nightdress was slipping and sliding all over her smooth and hot little body and how one of her breasts was almost completely free. He felt her skin on his and a low groan escaped from somewhere in his chest. His excitement increased when Hermione threw her leg over his hip, inviting him to come ever closer. His left hand traveled down the small of her back, across her right cheek where her panties were exposed and then down her thigh. He stopped just above her knee and pulled her leg further over his hip, and instantly regretted and rejoiced at the same time, as the heat between her legs came into contact with him in the same place. He loved the way she felt there, but he knew it was only a matter of time before Hermione felt what was going on with him, and he anticipated that she would be scared and run off immediately. Much to Ron's surprise, Hermione kissed him harder and slid her left arm under his neck to push his head forward and his mouth more firmly to hers. Her right arm she threw over his shoulder and placed her palm between his shoulder blades and pushed with all her strength. He responded by placing a careful hand on her bottom. When Hermione gently bit his bottom lip, his hand squeezed her there and then daringly traveled under her nightdress to her waist.

_I can't believe this is happening, _Ron thought, _all these years I've known Hermione, fought with her and bickered and teased…secretly wishing I could do this with her._ Ron felt like he was never going to be able to stop himself. He was going to go as far as she would let him. He was hot and panting and so was she. Ever full of surprises, Hermione broke the kiss to say, "Honestly, Ron, I never thought we would be doing this." Ron was too enthralled in the moment and instead of answering her, he began to kiss her neck, not at all gently. Hermione gasped, "Ron! What if Harry comes back?"

"Toss him," Ron said against her neck. Hermione struggled for words due to his ministrations, but finally managed, "Don't be ridiculous, Ronald."

"Ridiculous?" Ron's head snapped up, "Me? You're the one coming to my bed in the middle of the night dressed like a…like a…"

"Like a what?" Hermione demanded, her voice growing shrill.

"Like a dream come true," Ron finished smoothly.

"I'll have you know, Ronald Weasely-" Hermione's sentence was interrupted by Ron's lips on hers.

_This is becoming a pattern, I can tell, _Hermione thought. She decided to throw away her worries, logic and reasoning for just one night. She had never given herself this freedom and she decided she would try to be like Ron for once, and just say "Toss it" to everything. She relaxed back into his embrace and allowed him to roll her to her back and support himself above her with his elbows. His hands he placed under her head and neck, holding her lips to his. Hermione's leg was feeling crushed under his body so she shifted it so that she straddled him, not caring whether this made her appear too forward, it was more comfortable. Ron seemed to like this better because he made a little sound in his throat and allowed himself to half lay on her. It was then that felt it. Ron was aroused! She found this to make her feel a number of emotions, but mostly proud. She was appealing to him. Hermione blushed and decided to give him some encouragement and wrapped her legs around him. Ron gasped and stopped the kiss at once, breathing, "Hermione!"

"What?" Hermione said with a wicked expression. Ron's eyes were like giant saucers, and his mouth was twitching. She could see he was breathing fast and he felt hot against her. She jumped as she felt the part between his legs move. Now it was her turn to look shocked. Ron's face broke into a grin.

"Sorry," he chuckled.

"What's going on?" Hermione said this while feeling terribly naïve, "Did you just…uh…"

"What? No!" Ron said quickly, "It just moves…"

"Really? I didn't know that…" Hermione whispered, "I'll have to read more on wizards between the sheets…"

"Only _you _would bring up a book right now," Ron said before ducking his head down to her neck to start kissing there again. He came to a spot on her collarbone and Hermione let out a quiet whimper. Ron paused, then did it again and received the same reaction.

"You like that?" Ron whispered, doing it again.

"Y-yes" Hermione gasped. Ron started kissing all along her collarbone, and was rewarded with many soft moans from Hermione. She writhed beneath him and the contact she was making with his groin was making him pant again. He dared to move his pelvis once, just to sink himself further into her warmth, which he could feel even through her panties and his sleep trousers. Her legs flexed around him and he didn't know what to do. He became preoccupied with the feeling of her breasts, and that good skin he told Harry about so long ago. He returned his lips to her mouth and listened to her quick breathing. He really had her worked up, he could tell. He decided he would risk sliding his hand to cup her breast. When he did, he almost melted. It was his first time touching a woman's breast and it was better than he'd ever imagined. To his delight, instead of Hermione stopping him, she encouraged him. She moaned into his mouth and arched her back. Her tongue mingled with his and she ran her hands down his back until she reached his firm buttocks. Ron wanted to feel both of her breasts, so he broke their kiss and placed both of his hands on her firm breasts. Hermione's fingertips lightly dragged on the skin of his back, giving him goosebumps. Ron massaged her breasts and watched her face. Her head was thrown back and her mouth was open and she was gasping and making small sounds of pleasure as he massaged and groped her chest. Her nipples were hard and the satin made this more obvious as it slid so slickly over her skin. Ron was dying to pull the nightgown off and see her breasts with his own eyes, but he really wasn't sure Hermione was ready for such a feat. The more she wriggled and moaned and panted the more Ron thought she might be okay with taking off the night dress. He inched it slowly up her stomach, watching her face closely for any sign of reproach.

"Take it _off_! Ron!" Hermione finally gasped.

At the same moment, Harry walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

All three of them froze with the same horrified expressions on their faces. Harry's mouth was wide open from the scene he had just walked into, with a half naked Ron between the thighs of a half naked Hermione and lifting her nightgown to show the bottoms of her breasts and her soft midriff. Harry swore that in the split seconds from when he had entered the room until now, Ron and Hermione's faces and bodies had gone from a scarlet blush to a frightening white. He tried to speak, but it felt like he had no breath, he was honestly shocked. Finally, at the end of the second, Harry made a 180 and said over his shoulder, "Sorry! Sorry!" and dashed away, hearing something like a muffled scream behind him as he left the room.

Hermione found herself clawing at Ron's big hands, which he had pressed firmly over her mouth when he heard her gasp and then prepare for a scream. She did scream, though she knew she shouldn't. The sound was stifled by Ron's hands, and she fought him violently. When her scream finally ended, Ron whispered, "Are you done screaming? I'll let you go…" Hermione flashed her eyes at him, which had suddenly turned quite wild. Though she looked furious, she had stopped struggling and Ron took his hands away. He straightened, still kneeling between her parted thighs, keeping eye contact with Hermione. They didn't move or speak for a space of moments, but both of them flushed deep shades of red and Hermione looked all sorts of feral. Then she snapped and was everywhere at once, putting her dressing gown back on, collecting her slippers, and looking everywhere except at Ron. On the other hand, the only things Ron moved were his eyes as they followed Hermione's frantic movements. As Hermione's shaking hands were doing up the belt on her dressing gown, she burst into tears. The sound of Hermione crying unglued Ron and with a feeling like an electric bolt, he felt his body propelled in her direction. He gathered her in his arms and she buried her face in his chest.

She cried, "Ron! I'm so embarrassed!"

"Shhh…" Ron soothed, "It's okay, it's okay. Harry understands" And he knew that he did. Of course, Ron would apologize to him as soon as Hermione stopped crying, but he knew that Harry wouldn't be angry at all. If anything, he would be embarrassed to have ruined a moment between them. Hermione's weeping subsided and she said, "I want to apologize to him."

"Me too," Ron said while taking her hand. They walked around, looking for Harry and soon found him in the kitchen, staring at a glass of water he had poured himself. He looked up when they walked in, and attempted an awkward smile.

"Harry," Hermione rushed forward, "I'm so sorry, that must have been so awkward…" her face was so red she could feel it. Harry chuckled and shook his head saying, "No, don't worry about it. I should have knocked." Nervous laughs murmured about the room and died. Hermione slowly inched away, and finally said goodnight and rushed up the stairs.

Ron had an almost proud grin across his face. Harry looked at him and laughed then said, "Honest Ron, I'm sorry I interrupted." Ron shrugged, still grinning.

"It's alright mate," Ron said, "I just wish you didn't have to see that."

"Yeah…" Harry said, "It's alright. I mean, we are adults now and it is rubbish that we share a bedroom…"

Ron started rummaging the cupboards for something to eat. Harry looked at him and said, "Listen, Ron, I was coming to talk to you anyway…how do you feel about going back to Hogwarts for a final year?"

"Well, Hermione is going."

"So, are you going, too?"

"I wasn't…but now I think I might."

"That serious?" Harry was raising his eyebrows.

"She is my _girlfriend, _Harry." Ron blushed a little as he said this.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Harry teased. Ron slapped his thigh in mock laughter, then turned serious and said, "And you? Are you goin' back?"

"Well, Ginny is…" Harry avoided Ron's eyes.

"Mmmhmm," Ron grunted. After a while, Ron said, "Well, looks like we'll be roommates again!"

"Yeah, and the oldest gits in Hogwarts!" Harry said with fake enthusiasm. Ron laughed and started toward the stairs, Harry right behind him.

"Now that the war is over, maybe we will finally get a peaceful year at Hogwarts," Ron said.

"With these girls? Not bloody likely," Harry replied.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Now that the war was over and there was peace, the only thing any of them had to think about in their lives was what to do next, and how to proceed in their new romantic situations. Harry and Ginny were surprisingly the more comfortable of the two couples. This comfort confused Ron because, well, hadn't he spent more time with Hermione than Harry ever did with Ginny? Ron knew what Hermione looked like at her worst, after months of being on the run and never having time for self-maintenance or much sleep. Ron had seen Hermione in all her moods and tempers, and he had shown her all of his, too. Why was it then that Harry and Ginny were so comfortable together while he and Hermione were so nervous? Sometimes Ron said to himself, _Get it together, it's just Hermione!_ But then his mind instantly rebounded, _Exactly, it's HERMIONE._ And then his heart would thump quickly. What Ron didn't realize is, Harry and Ginny simply had different natures than he and Hermione. Harry and Ginny weren't as edgy and so were more able to quietly proceed in their courtship, with few bumps and much contentment.

However, Ron and Hermione simply burned when placed in the same room together. It had always been that way and no amount of peace could ever change it. Many days passed after the incident between Harry, Ron and Hermione, and in those days Hermione avoided being alone with Ron again, and especially at night. Ron began to grow impatient. He longed to feel Hermione's body against his again and feel her getting excited with him as their mouths were smashed together and their limbs were entangled. He found himself staring at her all day, mesmerized with her lips and neck. He looked at the clothes covering her body and pictured himself taking them off and feeling the smooth skin underneath. He tried to recall what she looked like half-naked, but it had been dark and he had spent much of the time with his eyes closed as he was kissing her. Ron wished he could know if Hermione was thinking of him, too. He assumed she wouldn't be, as she seemed to be avoiding him.

"…which is what I was wondering, Ron" Hermione said one day as Ron was once again day dreaming of her nakedness. "Ron?" Hermione waved her hand in front of his eyes and he started, shook his head and said, "Huh?" Harry, sitting not too far away, chuckled and hid his face in the book he was reading.

"Ron…I was just asking you if you think we should all go back to Hogwarts!"

"Oh!" Ron cleared his throat, "Uh, yeah, I reckon we should."

"Really?" Hermione absolutely beamed. She turned to Harry and said, "Harry, are you coming, too?"

"I am," Harry said without looking up. Hermione squealed and threw herself at Ron, who was not expecting such a move and hesitated before hugging her in return. Hermione kissed his cheek and he felt his trousers tighten as a fire seemed to grow in his belly. If only Harry weren't there…

He felt like a starving man as Hermione pulled away and ran to tell Ginny. He frowned and wished there were still some horcruxes to find. At least back then he had something to take his mind off of Hermione. _That's not true, _he thought, _I still thought of her…the difference between then and now is that I didn't know what I was missing. _Ron sighed and yearned desperately for some action. If only Quidditch were going on…

_That's it! _Ron thought, _Quidditch! _Ron stood up quickly and startled Harry.

"Harry!" Ron marched over to him, "Let's play Quidditch!"

"Right now?" Harry hesitated, looking from Ron to his book.

"Oh look at you, being a proper Hermione," Ron teased, taking away the book, "Yes, right now!" Harry shrugged and said, "Let's ask Ginny."

They found Ginny sitting with Hermione in the kitchen. The two young women were having an exciting conversation by the look of it and looked annoyed to be interrupted.

"Quidditch?" Harry said to Ginny. She smiled at him and after Hermione grudgingly nodded, she said, "Sure."

Hermione sighed and followed the three of them outdoors. As Hermione wasn't much of a flyer, she decided to sit in the garden and watch the game from a distance.

"Enjoying the sun, dear?" Mrs. Weasley had come up behind her. Hermione turned to see Mrs. Weasley dabbing her wet eyes with a hanky.

"Is everything alright?" Hermione lunged forward as she was speaking.

"Oh yes, yes. I'm sorry, darling. I was only thinking of my dear boy Fred. Oh, how I miss him…" Mrs. Weasley looked away and Hermione remained silent, but put a hand on the older woman's shoulder.

"Never the mind, it's such a nice day and I didn't mean to come and ruin it for you!" Mrs. Weasley gave a big smile and patted Hermione's hand.

"Mrs. Weasley, of course you can speak about Fred!" Hermione said quickly.

"Ah, well," Mrs. Weasley seemed to hesistate, "He was a wonderful boy, as you know. He had a way of smiling at me, always teasing…never hurting though. No, Fred wouldn't hurt a fly, you know…" Mrs. Weasley paused for a moment, looking at something on her sweater, then suddenly snapped back up to say, "But hear me goin on and on about me own worries when you've got your own! When are you gonna get your mum and dad back?" Hermione's breath hiked and her mouth shut tight, spreading her lips into a straight, flat line. Her eyes were downcast and her hands fluttered into a cuticle picking position.

"Soon," was all Hermione said. Mrs. Weasley frowned and said, "What's the matter?" Hermione didn't respond, at first; she seemed to be trying to hide behind her heavy fringe and bushy locks. Mrs. Weasley whispered, "What is it?" concern deep in her voice. Hermione suddenly looked up at Mrs. Weasley with a reddened face and blurted, "Nothing is wrong, I just wanted-er-I want Ron to come with me."

"Oh?" was all Mrs. Weasley managed.

"Yes," Hermione said slowly this time, "I can't go alone…I mean, I can, but I don't really _want_ to go alone…and Ron…Ron, knows about this and we've traveled together before…"

"What about Harry?" Mrs. Weasley was smiling now.

"Harry…" Hermione turned to look at him playing Quiditch. He was laughing hysterically, flying away from an annoyed Ginny, wielding a bludger. "Harry is happy right now where he is, I don't want to take him away from this." Hermione faced Mrs. Weasley again, who was chuckling quietly.

"Yes, I see what you mean," the knowing mother said, "Well, good luck to you, you ought to leave soon, Hogwarts starts up in a few weeks!" Hermione nodded, a small smile forming on her lips as she watched Mrs. Weasley amble up the path to the Burrow.

She watched the Quidditch match a little longer, but after 30 minutes and no sign of the game ending, Hermione sighed and walked back to the burrow, ideas of reading and a hot bath swarming her mind.

Ron glanced at the setting sun, and then to the garden where Hermione had been talking with his mother earlier. His heart sank when he saw Hermione had gone. He called to Harry and Ginny to end the game, but they were too absorbed in their own little game and Ron left them to it. After putting away the broom and taking off his cleats, Ron ran up the stairs to the bathroom, hoping to catch a quick shower before looking for Hermione. The realization that he and Hermione might finally have some time alone had him stripping before he even reached the door. He flung it open and froze. Just stepping out of the tub was a fully nude Hermione, who also froze, eyes wide in shock. In the milliseconds he had the chance to, Ron's eyes swept over the beautiful naked figure of Hermione, before she opened her mouth to shriek at him to _GET OUT!_ Ron turned instead and shut the door behind him, and in the time his back was turned to her, Hermione grabbed the shower curtain and whipped it closed to hide behind it.

"Ronald Billius Weasley, I told you to _GET OUT!_" Hermione hissed through clenched teeth. She heard him coming closer and she peeked out from behind the curtain, trying to look as dangerous as she could, fury raging in her dark eyes. However, her fury melted to fear and then panic as Ron came closer and closer to her. She noticed he was hardly dressed, he had walked in wearing only trousers and now only his boxers remained. She also noticed he was smirking at her, mischief written all over his face. She returned his smirk with a glare, threatening to kill him if he came any closer. She made this threat out-loud in a shaky voice that betrayed her true feelings.

"Oh really?" Came Ron's amused reply. He stood before her now, his hand resting on the curtain. "Please, come on out and try." Hermione's face remained stony and Ron chuckled inwardly, secretly wanting to drool over the look of her wet hair hanging dark and loose, curly strands sticking to her face here and there, her fringe like a painting across her forehead, the ends hanging to her eyes. He was mesmerized by her dewy skin, the drops of moisture trickling down her cheek and down the part of her neck and shoulder he could see. His mouth watered just thinking of what was behind this thin curtain, and he pictured himself joining the girl behind it, running his hands over her warm, wet body and kissing her mouth, tasting the water lingering all over her skin. His mind replayed the image of her naked again and again, when Hermione's voice broke his thoughts.

"Give me my towel," Hermione grumbled.

"What's the magic word?" Ron grinned.

"What isn't a magic word in this world? PLEASE, Ron." Hermione was exasperated at this point. Seeing the change from angry to upset in her face made Ron forget his teasing and he found her towel immediately and handed it to her. She disappeared behind the curtain and after hearing a few shuffling movements, the curtain jerked back open and a teary, towel-clad Hermione tried to flee past him into the hallway.

"Woah woah, wait a minute," Ron stopped her and tried to look into her downcast face. She didn't fight him, but she avoided his eyes and stood as far from him as he would let her. "Oi, what's wrong, Hermione?" Ron whispered.

For a while it looked like Hermione was going to answer. Then Ron saw a tear trickle down her already wet cheek. "I didn't want…" Hermione gulped, "You to see me like this."

"Like this?" Ron gasped, "Hermione…oh Hermione…I'm so sorry."

"I feel embarrassed." Hermione's voice was a barely audible whisper.

"Don't be embarrassed!" Ron said quickly, "You have nothing to be embarrassed of, Hermione, you're…" he paused, looking for the right words. Hermione finally looked into his face as he finished, saying, "you're the most wonderful thing I have ever laid eyes on…you're stunning, Hermione."

"Stunning?" Hermione peeped.

"Absolute perfection." Ron smiled warmly, as he only could smile. She looked into his kind eyes, allowing herself to believe it, at least in Ron's opinion. Hermione would never believe such a thing herself. She sighed, wiping away the one tear on her cheek, and managed to say, "Thank you" before trying to exit the room.

"Whyah leaving so fast?" Ron whined. Hermione replied, "I still feel a little embarrassed, and besides, I need to get dressed now, and Ginny will start to wonder where I am."

"Ginny is out with Harry," Ron said, "And anyway, I told you not to be embarrassed, I mean, what's the big deal…you are my girlfriend." Ron said the last bit more quietly. When Hermione didn't answer, Ron said, "What can I do to make it up for you? Want to see me naked?"

"No!" was Hermione's prim response, though her face gave her away and Ron laughed saying, "I'll just take that as a yes." And he fell upon her, kissing her wet lips and pulling her damp body against his dry one, cursing the towel between them. Hermione struggled and he released her briefly to hear her exclaim, "What are you doing?"

"I'm…you know…making it," Ron coughed, "hard." Hermione's face was so puzzled it made Ron giggle. "Why?" Hermione finally managed to say.

"Because…" Ron flushed and didn't finish what he was saying. Hermione seemed to understand then, and meekly, she kissed his mouth though he wasn't expecting it. He caught on immediately and responded earnestly, kissing her with such force she was soon pinned to the wall. She felt his erection already, but he continued to kiss her and he pushed his tongue into her mouth. Next his hands were groping her through the towel, and her stomach flipped as he squeezed her breast. Something like lightening shot to the area between her legs and she felt a tingling fire ignite there as his large hand massaged her breast. She couldn't help the whimper that escaped her mouth and filled Ron's as she felt his hand push under the towel to caress her bare breast. She came to her senses, however, when she felt the towel begin to slip, and she pushed away from Ron to fix it, giggling at the "Awwwww!" from Ron's disappointed lips.

"Well?" Hermione said cockily, "Let's see it then." She folded her arms and started at his crotch, cocking one eyebrow and smirking.

"It's-it's not ready," Ron moaned, "I need more kissing."

"You are SUCH a liar," Hermione laughed, pointing at the throbbing bulge in his boxers. Ron sighed, and after shuffling his feet for a second, whipped down the waistband of his boxers, flashing Hermione a glimpse of his goods before just as quickly hiding them again beneath his boxers.

"No fair, that was just a flash!" Hermione protested.

"So was yours!" Ron countered.

"At least you got to plan the way you looked!"

"At least you don't need to prepare to make yourself look better!" Ron's face was red.

"Ron…" Hermione said quietly, "Neither do you. I would love you no matter it happened to look like…" After a moment, Ron's face broke into his easy grin.

"I love you, Hermione." And he kissed her softly, resting his palms on her bare shoulders. She let her hands splay his chest and returned the gentle kiss, standing on her tip-toes. When Ron broke the kiss, Hermione murmured, "Ron, will you come to Australia with me?" Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Is Harry coming?"

"No…I just thought it could be me and you," Hermione blushed but didn't try to hide it. Ron beamed down at her and said, "Of course I will come with you. I want you to introduce me as your boyfriend to your parents." Hermione threw her arms around him with a squeal of pleasure and said, "That's what I want, too!" Ron laid some kisses on top of her dripping hair and said, "Okay, I'm gonna get in the shower now."

Hermione let him go and walked from the room, throwing a winning smile over her shoulder before leaving. Ron watched that sweet ass all the way out and down the hallway before closing the door and shaking his head in disbelief at his great luck today.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: **Warning: this story becomes extremely adult from this chapter on. **I have changed the rating to M as it has now become a story written for mature audiences only. The following chapter has explicit sexual content, including descriptions of nudity, sexual behavior, and adult activity. Please read at your own risk.

"Going somewhere?" Harry said as he observed Ron filling a bag.

"Australia," Ron said without stopping. Harry registered what that meant and said, "Do I need to pack, too?" Ron stopped packing and faced Harry.

"Um, well," Ron had the hint of a smile on his lips and Harry recognized it at once.

"You two going alone, then?"

"…yeah," Ron paused for a moment, "You aren't annoyed, are you?"

"Annoyed?" Harry laughed, "No, mate! You go and enjoy yourself with Hermione, and I'll just, erm…get along here with Ginny." Ron narrowed his eyes a bit at the end, and Harry's laughter turned nervous, but then Ron smiled and said cheers and began packing again. Harry left to find Ginny and ran into Hermione and Mrs. Weasely in the hall, talking about the plans of going to Australia. They smiled at Harry as he walked by, and Ginny rounded the corner and grabbed Harry to pull him into her room. She closed the door and face him.

"Harry! Ron and Hermione-"

"I know," Harry interjected, "Australia."

"Isn't it perfect?" Ginny said, reaching out her hands to grip his.

"Yeah," Harry said, "I'm excited for them."

"Did you want to go with them?" Ginny said. Harry stepped closer and said more quietly, "I think I'm okay right here."

"I'm glad," Ginny said, and they embraced.

"How are they going to get there?" Harry said against her hair. Ginny's voice was muffled against Harry's shoulder as she replied, "Some muggle contraption…a jut?"

"A jet," Harry said. He broke the embrace and said, "Why are they taking a jet?"

"I think Hermione said something about how her parents would have to come back that way…" Ginny shrugged, "She mentioned something about the price and it being cheaper."

"Oh yeah," Harry said as it all came back quickly, "It's cheaper to buy roundtrips than single trips…and because her parents are flying back…yeah I get it." Ginny slipped her arms around Harry's neck again and kissed his cheek. He responded by wrapping his arms around her and kissing her mouth.

"What will we do without them?" Ginny murmured against his lips. Harry did not verbally answer her as much as he physically did, but he was reminded of his 6th year when he thought of the little monster in his stomach, and right now that monster was licking his lips.

Ron met Hermione at the foot of the stairs with his rucksack, and after saying goodbye to everyone, they took hands and apparated to Hermione's original home. With no one being there for over a year now, the electricity was out and it was dusty, but this was nothing a little magic couldn't fix. They wanted to make the house livable for her parents' return, and because they had left so late, they decided to stay the night there and set out first thing in the morning. After about 5 minutes they had the place looking like a home again and Hermione climbed the stairs with Ron behind her. She creaked open the door to her old room and restored the lights. Ron peered in behind her and walked through the doorway, examining for the first time Hermione's room. He saw the neatness, and the fresh look of the décor that was just so Hermione-ish. There were full bookshelves lining one wall, a tidy desk in the corner, and a nice bed in the middle. He couldn't help approving of the size of Hermione's bed; it was slightly larger than his, which meant if he ever ended up sleeping in it he would be more comfortable. Also, it was big enough to easily sleep Hermione right next to him, and that is all he wanted anyway. To an outsider, her room might appear plain, but that was just like Hermione. Ron knew there was so much more to her, and he picked up on the small details in her room. He saw the empty bottle of the perfume he'd gotten her for Christmas a few years back, and he smiled at it because she had clearly liked it and used it all. Ron walked around looking at the photo frames containing muggle photos of Hermione and family members, and he stopped at one containing himself and Hermione in King's Cross Station. It looked like it had been taken about 4 years ago or so, and it was a candid shot of him laughing at Hermione who wore a pout that looked like it was fighting a smile.

"Mum took that before we left for 5th year," Hermione whispered behind him. He turned around to face her; he'd been so wrapped up in looking at her room that he had forgotten he wasn't quite alone.

"I didn't know…" Ron mumbled. Hermione looked at him a moment and then walked to the window to crack it open.

"This room could use some fresh air," Hermione said. Ron's eyes followed her hips as she walked around the room, adjusting things here and there, dusting off the duvet and fluffing the pillows. He felt his mind begin to slip more and more as the realization that he was completely alone with Hermione drove home. He almost missed what she said when she asked, "Are you going to get ready for bed?"

"B-bed?" Ron sputtered, "Where can I sleep?" Hermione didn't answer for a while, and she kept her back turned, pretending to be having trouble arranging pillows.

"Umm" Hermione's voice was unusually high, "You can sleep here…if you want to…"

"With you?" Ron almost didn't have the breath to form words. Hermione nodded her head, keeping her flushed face out of sight. Ron's heart rejoiced, and he practically ran to the toilet to clean his teeth and take care of business. When he opened the door Hermione was there in her pajamas and holding a toothbrush. She had an expression on her face he wasn't sure he'd seen before and he stopped to ask her, "What's wrong, Hermione?"

"It's just," Hermione bit her lip, "Can you really believe it's all over?"

_Yeah, especially for Fred, _Ron thought before he could stop himself. The gush of pain following this thought made him cringe, but he was getting better at battling it everyday. He didn't want to burden Hermione with his woes, so he pushed his grief to the back of his mind and said, "I get what you mean."

"I'm just so used to being on edge all the time. Always being...afraid of something, or some one," Hermione sighed, "It's hard to relax."

Ron couldn't help snorting with laughter as he said, "You? Relax?"

"Oh shut up!" Hermione pushed past him and shut the door before Ron could finish saying, "You've never relaxed!"

She looked at herself in the mirror and cracked a smile before cleaning her teeth. _Oh Ron, _she sighed inwardly. In a few minutes she had finished everything she needed to do in the toilet and she walked back to her room. Standing on one side of her bed was a sight delicious enough to make her mouth water. It was Ron, shirtless, pulling back the covers. He paused when he saw her, and she thought she witnessed his ears turning a shade of pink.

"Do you – uh, prefer a side?" Ron said.

"No," Hermione said.

"Right…I'll have this side then," Ron said, and he climbed in without looking at her. Hermione killed the lights and did the same. They weren't even touching, and Hermione turned her face to look at him. She could see him looking at her in the dark.

"How have you been?" Hermione whispered. Ron looked at her with confusion, raised himself on one elbow and said, "What?"

"I mean," Hermione's voice grew quieter still, "About Fred." Ron sighed and looked away, and Hermione reached out to touch his shoulder.

"It's okay to talk about it," Hermione said. Ron's eyes flashed to her face and away again.

"I know. I actually talk to Harry about it sometimes."

"That's good," Hermione said, "I know how understanding he is."

"Yeah." Ron grunted. Hermione dragged her finger tips down his arm and let them trace circles on his forearm.

"I'm always here to listen," Hermione whispered.

"I know," Ron said. His voice was low and warm.

"You know what I miss?" Hermione said after a moment.

"Homework?"

"No," Hermione rolled her eyes, "I miss the nights at Grimauld Place."

"Oh yeah, cause there's nothing like being afraid of death eaters kicking in your door."

"Ron!" Hermione stopped stroking his arm and propped herself up on her elbow, too. With her face only inches from his, she said, "Will you stop being such a troll and listen to me for minute?"

"Yeah, alright," Ron said while chuckling.

"I miss those nights because you and I got so much time together!" Hermione huffed. Ron smiled and toyed with her free hand with his own.

"Yeah, that was nice," Ron admitted, "I mean, don't get me wrong, Harry's my best mate, but having some time with just you was alright. Better than alright. Great."

"You mean that?"

"Hermione, you can be a nag and a know-it-all, but at the end of the day you're amazing."

"Ron…" Hermione was too flattered to speak. She was afraid she would tear up or something ridiculous like that.

"I meant what I said that day in the grass…" Ron continued more quietly, "I do love you…" He flushed so deeply Hermione could tell in the dark. Or maybe she knew him so well she could detect it by now. Before she was thinking about her actions, she leaned in and kissed him. Ron's hand stopped playing and gripped hers tightly as he responded to the kiss. Hermione sank into the bed and Ron laid his chest on hers, still gripping one of her hands and his other hand made its way to the side of her face, thumb stroking her cheek, fingers tangled in her hair. Hermione opened her mouth and felt Ron's tongue plunge through her lips. She groaned softly and let go of his one hand so that she could embrace him with both arms. She made small circling motions with her fingertips as she stroked up and down his back, across his shoulders and back again. Her stomach did a flip when she felt her way across those broad shoulders. She always had such a weak spot for Ron's large frame. While she did this she allowed Ron to deepen the kiss, and she felt shivers run through her as his tongue slid against her bottom lip and made contact with hers.

_Merlin's beard! _Hermione thought, _Ron is such a good kisser! _As she thought this, Ron's mouth twisted and changed angles on her, manipulating her lips in his perfect rhythm of pressure and release, pressure and release. The pleasure of it made her dizzy. She took one her hands and stroked her way up the back of Ron's neck until she smashed into his thick red hair. She gripped him firmly, letting his hair run through her fingers as she pressed his mouth closer to hers. She heard a groan rumble in Ron's chest and he seemed to kiss her more ardently than before. His hands were exploring her as he did this, heightening the tension in Hermione's belly and spreading it to other parts of her body. He leaned his weight to one side as he slipped one of his large hands under her shirt to massage her breast. Ron and Hermione moaned together as he did this. To her own surprise, Hermione soon was unbuttoning her pajama top and Ron gasped when she sat up to take it off. Hermione watched Ron's face, hoping that he enjoyed what he was seeing.

"Hermione," Ron choked.

"I know, you already saw before so I figured I might as well…"

"I never got a real look…" Ron's mouth was hanging open as he stared at her chest. Hermione cleared her throat, as she was beginning to feel embarrassed. She knew her breasts weren't the biggest, so she didn't know if Ron would be disappointed.

"Those are wonderful," Ron said as if in a trance, "Really really really nice…"

"Thanks," Hermione giggled. She lay back and opened her arms. Ron didn't hesitate to fall right into them and squish her bare breasts against his chest. The warmth of her skin was evident as Ron's chest almost felt cool against her naked chest. Hermione felt Ron shudder and he moaned against her neck where he had buried his face. He started laying hot, open-mouthed kisses along her neck and collarbone, causing her to gasp and pant. Her breath caught in her throat as his mouth wandered lower and lower, covering her right breast in those hot kisses. Suddenly she felt her world bend as Ron took her nipple into his mouth. She moaned aloud, and began murmuring incoherent pleas and endearments as he licked and sucked her nipple alternately. She never knew her body could feel like this before as she felt fiery bolts of pleasure shoot from her nipple to the place between her legs. She began to have a tingling sensation down there, and she felt herself grow wetter and wetter with every lick from Ron's tongue. Presently he moved to her left breast, wishing to fully explore this bounty she so generously bestowed upon him tonight. He did the same as before, kissing her breast before finally moving in on the nipple and again Hermione's world careened into something completely new and she involuntarily began to move her hips as the area between her legs felt swollen, tingly, and hot. She moaned and moaned, gripping Ron's head with both hands as he suckled her. She became aware of his shaking hands as one of them made it's way down to her hip and began to slide her pajamas down. She heard Ron gasp and guessed it was because he discovered she was not wearing panties. Nevertheless he continued licking her nipples as he removed her remaining pajamas. Hermione let him do it, as her legs were trembling with the intense want between them. They both seemed to hold their breath as Ron's hand slid down her belly and toward her parted thighs. He looked into her eyes as if to ask permission and what he found there was a look of complete desire and trust mixed with adoration. Hermione whimpered as his hand finally reached its goal, and Ron began feeling his way around.

"Blimey, Hermione!" Ron all but gasped when he came upon her dripping wetness. He was surprised and then somewhat proud of himself for being able to produce this affect on the girl he loved-on _Hermione_. Hermione was too wound up to respond, she had reached an almost animalistic state, her mind mostly running on instinct. A deep, guttural moan escaped her as Ron plunged one finger inside her. He returned his mouth to her neck and whispered in her ear, "Does this feel good?" as he began to move his finger inside her.

"Uh-huh," Hermione 's reply was strangled in a fit of panting. Ron had never done this before, but he seemed to figure it out based on an instinct deep within him. Hermione showed him the way with her moans and excitement, it lead him to what she enjoyed. Ron moved again to use his mouth on her breasts and when he did, Hermione moaned his name again and again, and ground her hips into his thrusting hand. He picked up the pace and Hermione was reduced to a state of complete abandon. After some time, Hermione grew quieter and Ron looked into her face to see what was wrong. What he saw caused him to immediately thrust his finger deep inside her, for her face revealed she was on the brink. Sure enough, her body stiffened, and after one silent moment aside from the sounds of Ron's vigorous fingering, Hermione's world snapped and the room spun out of control as a meteorite of pleasure crashed into her body and hit her like waves in a tsunami.

"OH RON!" Hermione practically screamed, and her nails dug into him as she moaned with each wave of pleasure coursing through her. He felt her muscles contracting fiercely around his finger, and he realized with wonder that you could feel a woman's orgasm. Hermione cried out his name again and again, each time growing quieter and quieter, until after a full minute she was reduced to whispering his name. She floated down from her high slowly, the throbbing between her legs growing more and more faint. When the throbbing had stopped, Ron delicately removed his finger from her and gave her a gentle, tender kiss on her parted lips.

"Isn't it – amazing," Hermione gasped, "That the most wonderful thing in the whole world isn't even magic." Hermione drew a deep, shuddering breath and continued saying, "It's…natural."

"I think it's magic," Ron nuzzled her ear, "It's the only magic muggles can do." Hermione smiled and for some reason felt wetness come to her eyes.

"You're right, Ron."

"As usual," Ron grinned and nipped her earlobe, making Hermione giggle. Suddenly Hermione realized something important and excused herself to the toilet. Ron sat in her bed in shock, but Hermione arrived only moments later, sliding back into bed with him.

"What did you do?" Ron asked.

"Oh, I just used the toilet really quick. I once read that women should always use the toilet after anything like that." Ron burst into laughter and grabbed Hermione and pulled her into a bear hug on top of him.

"You are SO ADORABLE!" Ron said, "I am so glad I'm with you!" and he laughed a jubilant laugh, clutching her to him.

"Ron…" Hermione hesitated, stuck between confusion and happiness at his words.

"I love you," Ron said, "I love the way you read books and the way…oh Hermione, you are just…you were made for me, I swear it."

"But I'm nothing like you!"

"Exactly!"

"Ron…" Hermione gulped, "I love you, too. So much." Hermione's lip trembled and she buried her face into his neck to try and hide her swimming eyes.

"Hermione…"

"What we just did…" Hermione swallowed hard, "Was the best…thank you, Ron."

Ron chuckled and said, "You're welcome of course, 'Mione. I mean, you're my girlfriend…"

Hermione shuddered and began kissing his neck as he had done hers. With every kiss her heart rejoiced more and more. She loved him so much, and she was not afraid to show it. Shortly she heard Ron's breathing pick up speed and she felt his heart thudding in his chest. She felt his hands roam down her sides and across her bare bottom. She kissed his mouth with a kiss of gratitude, love and promise of pleasure to come. Ron groaned quietly as Hermione slid off to one side of him and reached an inexperienced hand inside his pants. He gasped as she gripped him in her soft little hand and felt the length of him, up and down, and then with a firm but gentle hand, began to stroke him. It was the most bizarre, yet wonderful feeling Ron had ever experienced. Her hand was so different from his, so small and delicate. Her fingers barely wrapped around his full girth, and her palm was so terribly smooth and soft. He looked to the rest of her naked body, perched faithfully at his side as she worked on him. She was a small girl, but not skinny either. Her petite frame was rounded with the sweet curves of a feminine body, with just the right amount of everything Ron wanted to see on a woman. It was amazing, he had pictured Hermione's perfect body a million times before, but it was even more perfect than in his imagination. Her wild hair cascaded over her shoulder, hiding one of her breasts and Ron reached to move it so he could caress her there. He moaned as Hermione's hand increased its speed, and he gently squeezed the breast he was holding, his mind melting away like butter.

"Am I doing this right?" Hermione's timid whisper invaded his thoughts.

"Y-yeah," Ron gasped. Hermione leaned in to kiss him and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. His toes were curling up and his hips started moving on their own, thrusting against Hermione's hand. His whole body stiffened and he made strangled sounds against Hermione's open mouth as he exploded. His fluids shot across his abdomen and up to his chest and across some of Hermione's arm, causing her to gasp in surprise. When he was finished, he closed his eyes and let out a sigh of complete contentment and satisfaction. He was so exhausted he couldn't even open his eyes when Hermione started giggling. Eventually his strength started to return and he asked, "What's funny?" in a weak voice. When Hermione didn't answer he forced his weary eyes open to see her examining the semen on her hand and arm with great curiosity.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"I didn't know it would be warm," Hermione giggled.

"Well…yeah, what else would it be?"

"No idea…"

"Well…" Ron sighed impatiently, "Do you think you could help me get cleaned up?"

"Of course!" Hermione leapt up and was all business at once, getting her wand and using cleansing spells to clean herself and Ron. When everything was clean, she crawled into bed with Ron again and he pulled her into a spooning position. They both sighed happily and Ron held her close, whispering, "Thank you" into her ear.

"I love you," Hermione whispered back. Ron kissed her neck and said, "I love you, too."

They fell asleep quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

When Hermione awoke, she didn't open her eyes. She instead nestled deeper into Ron's arms and he stirred in his sleep to nuzzle her and hold her tighter. They were both on their sides, facing each other. Hermione's cheek was flush with Ron's chest, his chin was atop her head. Thoughts of the night before flooded her mind, making her heart thump as a little thrill ran through her. She inhaled deeply, relishing the way Ron smelled in the morning. It was like his natural scent was even stronger. He moved against her and she felt that he had an erection. She knew it must be morning wood, but the way he was pressing it against her stomach had Hermione's breath hitching. She tried to grind against him in a sensual way, and Ron groaned her name weakly in his sleep, his hand rubbing her hip and finally resting firmly on her bum. Opening her eyes at last, Hermione glanced at his face to check if he was still asleep. He looked like he might be waking up, so Hermione began kissing his neck in a sloppy, wet and hot kind of way.

"Hermione," Ron groaned, now surely waking up, "What are you doing to me?"

"Nothing," Hermione purred, continuing her kisses down his chest. She didn't know what made her so bold this morning, but she had a feeling it had something to do with last night. Ron's sleepy breathing was quickly turning to pants as she kissed and licked his abdomen, last night's shyness replaced with sheer lust. Hermione pulled down Ron's sleep trousers as he gasped, and her mouth found the head of his throbbing need. When she took him into her mouth, Ron choked on a moan that was fighting with another gasp. He clutched the sheets in fists so tight his knuckles were white as Hermione's hot lips moved up and down his shaft, her tongue swirling like an expert. For a wild moment, Krum flitted through Ron's mind and a surge of jealous anger burned in his chest, mixing with the pleasure already taking root there.

"Have you-" Ron tried to speak but Hermione took him in deeper and his voice wavered into a loud gulp and a guttural moan. "D-done this…Oh – MERLIN HERMIONE!" He couldn't speak anymore, he was lost in moans as Hermione ran her hands over him and sucked harder. Hermione let him enter her throat, only to slurp her way back up to his tip. Her lips still against him, she murmured, "What, Ron?"

The way her lips kissed his skin as she spoke made him shudder and as she continued her mouth's decent once more, Ron muttered, "N-neverminditdozzinfcking m-matter…" and he trailed off into more growling moans. Hermione's head bobbed up and down in a perfect rhythm, reducing Ron to whimpers as he came closer and closer to exploding. Soon Ron was patting the side of her head with a type of urgency torn between panic and ecstasy.

"Herm-mione – I – I'm –" Ron's voice was helpless. Hermione looked up at him and nodded, her eyes communicating, "Go ahead, it's okay." Ron shut his eyes as he finally came with a loud grunt and a thrust into Hermione's throat. His semen filled her mouth and shot down her throat and she swallowed quickly to keep from choking. She couldn't help the look of disgust that mingled with her determination as she licked him clean, secretly hating the bleachy, salty taste.

"I'm sorry," flew out of Ron's mouth as he watched her grimace and wipe her mouth with the back of her hand.

"It's okay," Hermione said in a strangled sort of voice, "I uh…wanted to know what it tasted like I guess." Hermione felt herself blushing as she said that and Ron's confused face made her say, "What?"

"You mean…" Ron's ears were flaming, "This was your first time?"

"What?! Ronald!" Hermione's indignation was apparent as she put her hands on her hips, "Who on earth would I have ever – "

"Krum?" Ron murmured, looking away, knowing as he said it what a git he was being.

"Never." Hermione said through clenched teeth. Ron looked to her again, and the pleading look on his face, mixed with relief, caused Hermione's coldness to melt a bit.

"Honestly, Ron. You really should let that go. It never went anywhere," Hermione sighed.

"I only thought that because you were," Ron colored, "so good at it." They both seemed to notice for the first time that morning that they were naked. Ron's eyes fell to Hermione's chest automatically, flitting back up to her face after a moment.

"Well, I heard a lot of talk over the years in my dorm at Hogwarts," Hermione rolled her eyes, "I was pretty much an expert on technique – theoretically anyway – by the end of 6th year." Ron seemed to be barely listening, his eyes were traveling over Hermione's body, exposed to him in the morning sunlight.

"Want to take a shower?" Ron snapped back to reality as he heard Hermione's suggestion.

"W-with you?" Ron gulped.

"Sure," Hermione's face was red, but she was smiling all the same. Ron got out of bed and could not hide his excitement as he nodded "yes" and headed for the door, turning to see if she was coming. Hermione followed him, grabbing their toothbrushes on the way. They cleaned their teeth together at the sink, Ron ogling Hermione's jiggling bare breasts as she moved her arm vigorously. Hermione looked away, pretending she hadn't noticed.

After they cleaned their teeth, Hermione set about getting the shower started and Ron used this moment to really look over her bum. It was full and round, perhaps a bit large for her figure, but that was okay. Ron thought it was sexy, and now he was having trouble telling himself not to spank it. He pushed that thought away, telling himself he was crazy. Anyway, Hermione would never accept that sort of thing, he told himself. Suddenly, a memory of Fred teasing him about secretly wanting to spank Hermione every time they quarreled entered his mind, and Ron felt a little sick. Tears surged to his eyes so quickly he couldn't even prepare himself to hold them back. He longed for Harry, even though such a longing made him feel stupid, but he knew Harry understood loss. Glancing again at Hermione's backside made him feel even more of a mug. Here he was, with Hermione, about to take a hot and sexy shower, and he feels like crying!

"Ron, what's wrong?" Hermione had turned around now and noticed his tears. Ron couldn't answer, and he tried to look away, but Hermione's soft little hand rested on his cheek and she made him look down at her. "Is it Fred?" Upon hearing Fred's name, Ron crumpled, and he nodded while tears fell fast and heavy from his eyes.

Hermione pulled Ron into the shower and into her arms at the same time. As the water poured over him, it mixed with his tears and made him feel better. He had dreamed of a moment like this with Hermione countless times in his life, but he never knew it would turn out this way. His grief for Fred had been put on hold for a while, or maybe he had just blocked it out with thoughts of the one thing that made him happiest – being with Hermione – but now it was breaking free with increasing fervor. After some time he realized Hermione was crying, too. He managed to ask her what was wrong, and she replied that she was grieving Fred, too. He hadn't been her brother, but she had loved him all the same. After they had stopped sobbing together, they shampooed their hair and washed quickly, exiting the shower somewhat reluctantly. They didn't look at each other's naked bodies, but instead chose to dress in separate rooms. All the lust Ron had felt this morning seemed disgusting to him, suddenly. He couldn't believe his brother was dead in the ground while here he was, getting a blow job. He wanted to puke.

It wasn't Hermione who was disgusting him, but just the thought that he had taken so many liberties recently when he ought to have been grieving. Hermione seemed to guess his thoughts, because later on when they were sitting on Hermione's bed cross-legged and facing each other, Hermione said, "I think the…things we have been up to…I don't mean it's not lovely or amazing, or that I didn't want it to happen…but I think that we are doing it out of grief."

Ron didn't understand what she meant. If anything, he had been trying to forget his grief by replacing it with lust. He didn't know how to say this to Hermione, so he let her continue.

"I can't speak for you, Ron, but I think that is how I have been grieving…believe it or not."

"So," Ron's face which was frightfully indifferent before, suddenly creased all over in a fretful way, "So it was all…fake?" Ron took a deep breath and spoke before Hermione could, "Just a way to get over my brother's death?"

"No!" Hermione clutched at his hand, "Ron! No, of course not!" Her voice hitched and Ron thought she might start crying. He felt some of his coldness melt away and he started to feel more…normal. Then he thought of how strange it was that Hermione's tears would make him feel normal. He decided he was going mad, after all. He wasn't normal, he was mental.

"Hermione," Ron whispered, "do you think we'll ever…get back to normal?"

"I'm not sure I want to," Hermione said quietly. Ron's eyes narrowed and she quickly said, "Not all of it was out of grief, Ron. I…love you."

Ron kissed her hand, knowing that he was never going to be the same again. This life was not the same as the life he had before the battle. This life had no Fred, but a loving and exciting Hermione. This life had no Voldemort. He must learn to adapt to these changes…he was never good with change. He looked into Hermione's eyes, which were shining with tears, and something in him told him that as long as this woman was with him, he could do anything. Fred was gone and never coming back, his family was forever changed, but these facts didn't mean that he couldn't be happy and that he couldn't have peace.


	7. Chapter 7

There wasn't much time to waste sitting around, so Hermione and Ron packed up and after checking the house was livable one more time, they set off. Hermione wanted to book a flight from Heathrow Airport and so she and Ron apparated to a discreet corner Hermione remembered stumbling upon a few years back when she was trying to locate the toilet. Unfortunately they were in the wrong terminal so they had to ride the shuttle to the correct one. Once there, Hermione handled booking the tickets, Ron was silent and staring about him numbly. Hermione had gotten Ron's passport from Mrs. Weasley before they left. It was outdated, but Mr. Weasley fixed it with magic – it probably wasn't real in the first place. Hermione pulled out their passports and a muggle credit card and booked their flights. They had to connect in Abu Dhabi and the total trip time was over 22 hours.

Hermione looked at Ron to see his reaction to the idea of being on jets for so long, but his face looked blank. She thanked the attendant and took Ron to the security queue. While queuing, Hermione whispered, "Ron, what is the matter…I mean, I know what's wrong, but…"

Ron's eyes looked into hers, and softened. Warmth returned to them as he said, "I just feel odd about it. I think…"

"What?" Hermione clutched his arm, her expression asking him to continue.

"We can talk more later," he said quietly, "But this morning…I think I finally accepted it."

Hermione didn't need to ask what "it" was. Ron meant he was finally accepting not only that Fred was dead, but also what that really meant for him and for his family. Hermione was silent and took his hand. He gripped hers firmly in return.

As they got nearer to the security section, Ron's face grew more and more unsure.

"What's all this then?" Ron whispered.

"It's just a security thing, you just walk through a metal detector so they know you don't have muggle weapons." Hermione whispered back.

"Ahh okay," Ron said, "will it…can we feel it when we go through?"

"No, it doesn't feel any different."

"Huh. Okay."

As this was before the age of commercial jet terrorism, security was simple for them and after going through the metal detectors they were free to move on to their gate. Ron helped Hermione find some seats and he sat with the rucksack while she popped off to the toilet. When she returned she was holding some magazines and two Dairy Milk bars. She handed him a magazine and a chocolate bar and informed him they had to wait for about an hour for boarding. Ron groaned but leafed through the magazine with some interest. He pushed down the foil of the Dairy Milk bar and bit off three bricks. He let the chocolate melt in his mouth instead of chewing it as he looked at pictures of different muggles in strange outfits. He checked the cover of the magazine again and read "Vanity Fair" as the title. He glanced at the magazine Hermione was reading and it read, "Reader's Digest." After reading about 110 hair styles for the season and which clothes suited which body types, Ron started to grow bored. He folded the foil over the remaining half of his chocolate bar and pocketed it.

"Can I look in the shops?" Ron said as he stood up.

"Sure, want me to come, too?" Hermione looked up from her magazine.

"No, you can stay here…do you have some muggle money? I want a drink." Ron didn't look pleased to be asking for money, but the fact that it was not the money he grew up with made it easier somehow.

"Yeah, use this," Hermione gave him the credit card, "Just say 'it's credit' when the cashier asks."

"Okay." Ron walked off toward the shops while keeping an eye on the clock. He had at least 30 minutes. He looked at the coolers and chose an orange fizzy drink. He picked one up for Hermione, too. For about ten minutes he wandered around the shop, looking at the post cards and cheesy souvenirs. Finally he paid for the drinks and walked back to Hermione.

"Thanks," she said when he handed her the soda. He sat down next to her again. He opened his soda and took some long gulps.

"Here, I picked up this magazine because it has an article on grief," Hermione said, handing him the magazine open to the page with the article. Ron groaned, not because of the topic, but because of the usual way he felt about Hermione's reading assignments. Hermione's mouth twitched and he began reading to avoid a lecture.

By the time the plane was boarding, Ron had read the article on grief and it actually did make him feel better. At least, it helped him understand his feelings in a way he couldn't quite get before. He now knew that he couldn't just "get over it" and that every day was going to be it's own day – good or bad. He liked that. He felt like he would be able to try, that he could endure.

"We are now boarding Zone 4," the airport attendant at the gate said over the intercom.

"That's us," said Hermione, stuffing the magazines into the rucksack. Ron stood with her and took her hand to walk toward the gate. With her other hand Hermione held their tickets and she passed one to Ron. They boarded and put their rucksack in the overhead compartment and sat down next to each other. For the first time that day, Ron looked truly nervous.

"Hermione," Ron began, "Hermione how safe are these jets again?"

"It's going to be fine, Ron." Hermione assured him. She took his hand and whispered, "You can squeeze as hard as you want when you get scared."

"Sc-scared? ME?" Ron's voice cracked. He tried to laugh, but it sounded forced. The jet started to taxi and Ron's hand was twitching. When the jet took off, Ron held his breath and squeezed Hermione's hand so hard she thought he might break her fingers. Hermione hugged him to her and whispered that everything was alright and Ron slowly came around.

"It's like a giant broom," Hermione soothed.

"No, no…it's unnatural," Ron whined.

"And flying on a broom isn't?"

"It's…different." Ron pouted until the flight attendant came by with snacks and drinks. Suddenly flying looked like more fun to Ron. He got extra snacks and two cans of coke. Every other hour the attendants brought more snacks and soon Ron was needing the toilet. When he came back he was terribly red in the face.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked. Ron wobbled into his seat and said, "I uh…walked in on quite the scene…"

"What was it?" Hermione was smirking now.

"Well, I chose a toilet that seemed unlocked, but there were _people_ in there."

"People?"

Ron didn't answer but just looked at Hermione. Realization of what he was trying to say hit her. She burst into giggles, but quickly quieted herself and said, "I'm sorry, that's not funny, I don't know why I laughed."

"Yeah, alright." Ron smirked himself.

"The mile-high club is so silly!" Hermione went on as if to prove that she didn't find it funny, "It's just asking to get into trouble!"

"Mile-high club?" Ron frowned.

"Oh…" Hermione bit her lip, "It's what they call it…you know. People who have sex on planes are in the 'mile-high club' supposedly." To her surprise, Ron didn't answer. He just looked pensive and picked at his snacks.

"Don't YOU get any ideas, Ronald!" Hermione snapped.

Ron choked on his food. "W-what? Why would I get any…I swear…blimey…" Ron muttered, trailing off while looking extremely guilty.

Six hours later they landed in Abu Dhabi. After scrambling to find their connection gate, they sat down and Ron finished his chocolate bar and read more of the "Vanity Fair" magazine Hermione got him. Hermione fell asleep with her head on his shoulder, and he woke her when their next flight was boarding. The flight to Sydney was 14 hours and after having been up for so long already, Ron and Hermione fell asleep for at least half of the journey. The rest of the journey they spent reading the rest of their magazines and whispering.

When they finally reached a hotel room they collapsed on the bed and heaved giant sighs of exhaustion.

"I haven't been this tired since the war," Hermione mumbled.

"I just want to shower and get some sleep!" Ron groaned.

They both just lay there for a moment, unable to move. Finally Hermione peeled herself from the bed cover and loped off the to toilet. A moment later she popped her head outside the door and said, "Ron!"

"What?!" Ron's head snapped up and he looked around frantically, he had fallen asleep within seconds.

"Ron, come here," Hermione's fondness was showing in her voice.

Ron heaved himself from the bed, yawning. He made his way to the toilet and stopped in the doorway.

"Wow," Ron nodded appreciatively, "That's a big bath tub!"

Hermione had arranged for a suite in case Ron wanted some privacy or her parents ended up joining her for some reason, and the suite had come with a 2-person Jacuzzi bathtub. Hermione looked at Ron with a twinkle in her eye despite her exhaustion. Ron blushed a dark crimson and said, "So uh, want to take a bath?"

Hermione nodded, her own cheeks flooding with red. Ron cringed under the bright lights and Hermione moved to the wall to locate the dimmer. She dimmed the lights and started the bathtub, pouring in an entire bottle of a complimentary shower gel to make bubbles. While the tub was filling they turned slightly away from each other and undressed. Hermione couldn't resist the groan of relief as her bra slid from her breasts and she scratched the skin softly where the straps had been digging into her. Ron felt a similar relief as he stepped out of his boxers and was completely naked after journeying for over a day. Hermione climbed into the bathtub first and Ron followed her. They both hissed with pleasure and relaxed into the warm soapy water.

"I know," Ron said after a minute, "that we had it so much rougher during the wartime, but I have gotten used to the luxuries of life since then…this journey really wore me out."

"Mmmm," Hermione seemed too exhausted to respond. Ron found his last bit of strength and pulled Hermione against him in the tub. She wrapped her arm around him and rested her head against the tub next to his. Cheek against cheek, Ron and Hermione dozed off together in the tub.

Hermione awoke sometime later, shivering with cold. The bathwater had gone cold during their nap and now they were freezing. She shook Ron awake and pulled the plug in the tub. As he was blinking and rubbing his eyes, Hermione clambered out of the tub and walked dripping all over the floor to the shower. She turned it to the hottest setting and jumped in. Ron moaned most miserably and followed, slipping on the puddles Hermione left. They were silent in the shower, just letting the hot water warm them up. Hermione looked at her hands and smiled at the wrinkles there from falling asleep in the water. After they were warm they dried off and put on the first comfy clothes they saw in their rucksack. They climbed into the big cushy bed, not even bothering to pretend they had separate sleeping arrangements in mind, and fell into the most welcome sleep.

Ron awoke to an empty bed, which made his heart sink. Before he could start thinking about the war, his family, or Fred, Ron pushed himself out of bed to clean his teeth. He had the worst taste in his mouth from the funny foods on the jet and falling asleep without cleaning his teeth the previous evening. He found his toothbrush in the rucksack and shuffled to the toilet. Loading up the toothbrush with paste, he glanced down to the counter to see Hermione's toothbrush already lying there. He looked around, then quickly turned to the toilet and flipped down the band of his sleep-trousers to do his business. He cleaned his teeth with his free hand, grimacing for a moment when he realized he left the seat down. When he was done he bit down on his toothbrush to keep it in his mouth and cleaned the toilet seat while flushing. He then washed his hands and finished cleaning his teeth. Walking back to the bedroom, he then heard Hermione's voice.

"Yes that will be all, thank you," she was saying.

"What?" Ron called. When she didn't answer he followed the sound of her voice and found her sitting in the living room, speaking on a muggle device he knew was a _telephone_. She looked so adorable in a big T-shirt and little shorts, her hair a giant messy mane. When he walked into her line of vision she smiled.

"Okay, bye," Hermione said and she hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Ron said in a throaty voice – his vocal cords hadn't quite woken up yet.

"Room service," Hermione said, "I ordered us breakfast."

"You're amazing," Ron grinned and lunged for her, picking her up into his arms and carrying her toward the bedroom. Hermione giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him down with her as he put her in the bed. They nestled under the blankets once more and held each other.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" Hermione cooed.

"The most perfect sleep," Ron said with a squeeze, "What did you order for breakfast?"

"Eggs, bacon, toast…the usual."

"Wicked." Ron's mouth watered just thinking of the meal. It had been a while since they ate.

"We are finally here…" Hermione whispered.

"…What?"

"I mean," Hermione smiled, "I'm finally going to get my parents back. I'm going to see them again!" Her eyes shone a little.

"Yes," Ron pulled her close to him and rubbed her back, "you'll have them back, now, Hermione." As he looked over her shoulder he thought of how important this time was for Hermione. He couldn't imagine going so long without seeing his parents, or even putting a spell on them that would make them forget him. He knew Hermione was a strong person, but now he reflected on her strength with renewed admiration. She really was a true Gryffindor.

Hermione shifted in his arms and he felt his loins spark as her breasts, soft and braless under the t-shirt, moved against his chest. He could almost feel her hardened nipples against his skin and his hand moved of its own accord down her side, over her hip, down her thigh and back up again. Goosebumps formed on his flesh as Hermione sighed against his neck, quietly appreciating his touch. He let his hand slide over her bum, then hook under her knee as he pulled her leg over his hip. Ron almost hissed with pleasure as Hermione's hot crotch came into contact with his now throbbing erection. How quickly she could ignite him…he wasn't even trying to go this direction with her, he just wanted to give her some comfort.

"Ronald," Hermione's voice was low, soft, and tender. The way she said his name just then make his heart skip a beat. He knew somehow in the way she said his name that today was different. Today was going to be one of the most important days in his life. He pulled away from her to look at her seriously. He found her with the same expression, her eyes communicating affection.

"Hermione," Ron breathed, and he was astonished at how he voice imitated the tone Hermione had used when uttering his name a moment ago. "I know we said…" he couldn't figure out how to finish the sentence.

"It's okay," Hermione assured him gently. Her hand cupped his face and after looking into each other's eyes for a moment, he turned and kissed her open palm, with slow and sensual kisses. His heart felt soothed during the action of kissing Hermione, and he found he didn't want to fight what his body wanted him to do. While he felt before like his motives were wrong, he now knew that regardless, he loved Hermione to his core, and that is all that mattered. They needed each other.

He moved his kisses up her arm and then her face, finally finding her lips. His heart pounded as he kissed her deeply, the kiss expressing the physical love that would soon follow. He found he was trembling, as emotion was swelling inside him so ardently that he could barely contain it.

A knock at the door jolted them from each other.

"Room service!" A voice called. Ron looked at Hermione, whose skin was flushed and lips were swollen. Ron moved from the bed quickly, opening the door just enough to slide the trolley through and thank the attendant. He stared at it briefly before returning to the bedroom.

What he found there would forever be ingrained in his memory. Hermione lay naked and uncovered on the bed, her arms open to him. Ron froze for half a second, then ripped off his sleep trousers and joined her on the bed. He kissed her, then broke away before he got carried away. He couldn't ignore the chances now presented to him, and he moved so that he was on his knees beside her. Looking into her eyes he placed a hand on one of her knees and pulled it away from the other, opening her legs. He moved between them and lowered himself down so that he was propped just above her. Hermione wrapped her arms around him, bringing him down to a half-lying position atop her. They wasted no time in kissing passionately. The timing couldn't be more perfect. Here they were in a lush, beautiful hotel suite that they had all to themselves, and there were no friends or family to interrupt them. They didn't even need to cast _mufflato_.

As Ron kissed Hermione, he thanked his lucky stars he had let Harry teach him that birth control spell. He didn't like to think about why Harry knew about it, but did remember a time when his brothers told him about it. After casting the spell on himself, any wizard could have sex without producing children for up to one month. He had done before they left "just in case" anything were to happen. Little did he know, his predictions were not so outlandish after all.

"Ron," Hermione suddenly broke the kiss, "I want you to know that…I have taken proper precaution." Ron stared at her blankly at first, then almost laughed when he realized that he and Hermione had been thinking the same thing.

"What?" Hermione frowned.

"Me too," Ron said with a dopey grin.

"Really?" Hermione's face lit up.

"Yeah, really." Ron gave her a sloppy kiss to silence her praise and soon she surrendered to him. Hermione's enthusiasm seemed to increase after their duel confessions and Ron was soon having trouble keeping up. Her small hands cupped his bottom, pressing him against her warm wetness. Ron moaned aloud, the sound only muffled by Hermione's mouth on his. She worked her tongue into his mouth, battling his for domination. Ron reacted, pushed her into the soft mattress, grinding his pelvis against hers. He moved his mouth along her neck, kissing so sensually he knew he was sucking on her, leaving marks. Finally, he reached her breasts and he teased her for such a time that at the end, she was begging for him to penetrate her.

"Please?" Hermione whimpered.

"Not yet," Ron said as he kissed her lower and lower. Hermione spread her legs wide now, petting his head as he licked and kissed her inner thighs. Ron found himself facing directly the part of Hermione that he had only recently come to know as one of his favorite parts. So beautifully exquisite to him, he admired her for just a second before planting his mouth there. He ran his tongue in one thick, broad stroke from her opening to her peak, enveloped in the sound of Hermione's moans. She tasted…the only way to describe it was arousing. With every mouthful he got he felt his erection jump. He buried his face in her, loving every moment, every sound she made. He could feel her legs trembling, and he stroked her softly as his mouth continued. In this moment he reflected on his journey through life with Hermione – their rows, their hugs, the awkward stares, the hurt, the jealousy, the love – he had come so far with Hermione. She had always been there for him, and he vowed to himself he would always be there for her.

The thought that the current part of their journey was himself licking out Hermione Jean Granger gave him a surge of pride and excitement. After all these years of being together and not being able to do things like this, Ron was finally getting his chance. Here in the hotel room he felt it was such a milestone, it was almost akin to a wedding night. The thought of wedding Hermione suddenly entered his mind and he was astounded to feel warmth and longing. He never thought he would be the kind of young man to want to marry young, but war changed the way he thought. He allowed himself to imagine her here in something white, as his bride. A joy so intense filled him that he knew someday it had to happen.

Hermione's moans had risen in volume and her hands were practically ripping out his hair. Ron paused and looked up at her, the expression on her face desperate. He climbed back up to his position atop her and her face pleaded with him. Her hand found its way to his shaft and she stroked him, causing him to close his eyes briefly and groan. She guided him to her opening and she tilted her pelvis, trying to urge him inside. Ron gasped and choked out his verbal need for consent, "Now?"

"Yes!" was Hermione's enthusiastic confirmation. They both panted as he worked his way in. Hermione tensed, and Ron kissed her gently, encouraging her to relax. He grew quite serious as he entered her, trying to adjust to the feeling and not knowing how to know if he was hurting her. Hermione whimpered below him and he glanced at her worriedly, only to find that she was lost in pleasure. She murmured, "I love you, Ron," and he could swear he felt his heart break into a thousand pieces and rebuild itself in a nano-second, reborn and bolder than ever. His pain and sorrow shattered to be replaced with red-blooded Gryffindor strength, as his Hermione loved him and made him better. He thrust himself deep inside her, and could not stop the moan of satisfaction that burst from his throat. He grunted and pulled out slowly to do it again, Hermione continued to make mewing sounds against his neck.

Instinctually he wanted to thrust harder and faster, but he feared hurting Hermione. He continued slow and deliberately, trying to soothe any ache he created. He shook and broke out in a sweat, he wanted so badly to come. He didn't know how much longer he could last – he knew that the first time for men was always quick. Still, he wanted Hermione to get there first.

He didn't have to wait long. Shortly Hermione was moving with him, encouraging a faster pace. Ron panicked, the new pace threatened to break him. Hermione opened herself wider, bringing her legs up so Ron's thrusts would go deeper. Ron lost control of his steady resolve and began thrusting harder and faster, consumed with pleasure so sweet it almost brought tears to his eyes. Hermione moaned his name as she finally came, loud and long. Ron choked and grunted as her muscles clenched him, he was at the brink. He buried his face against her neck, groaning and gasping out "I love you" and who knows what else as he came deep inside her. Hermione had come first, but her orgasm was long, and they both came down together, shaking and panting. Ron had collapsed on Hermione, and she wrapped her legs around his sweaty torso. She still moaned softly, and as he was still inside her, he could feel her muscles convulsing now and then, growing softer and more distant as the seconds marched by.

Ron was so exhausted suddenly, but he was the happiest he had ever been. Tears of joy filled his eyes and he found some strength to kiss Hermione once more, giving her his heart.


End file.
